


Summer Ends

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, First Kiss, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-01 00:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Yoohyeon and Bora spend one last day at the beach. Maybe they like each other.





	Summer Ends

Summer ends. Yoohyeon and Bora are laying on the sand, relaxing with the breaking waves sound in their last day on the beach. It’s been a lovely week. Their friends had to leave early that day because of work, but they decided to stay one more night.

The younger woman notices how Bora keeps looking at her. Odd choice having in mind the beautiful sunset right in front of their nose.

“What?” Yoohyeon says with a smirk, leering at her.

“Nothing, just entertaining myself.” Bora shrugs. She doesn’t seem ashamed of being caught.

Yoohyeon yawns.

“Tired?” Bora asks. “We can leave anytime.”

The younger woman shakes her head. “I’m fine here.”

Bora smiles, wetting her lips unconsciously as she studies the details on Yoohyeon’s face first, then her body.

She has always seen her as a good friend, even if they’ve never been as close as she would have liked. This trip has let them know each other better, they’ve got to share a room where they haven’t slept at all. Too much talking.

Something caughts her attention, a small bruise on her arm.

“Is this from the other day?” Bora rubs it, like trying to make sure it’s real.

“Yeah, when Siyeon had that fit of laughter.” She smiles remembering it. Siyeon laughed so hard that she hit her arm too hard.

“I got one too.” Bora shows hers, on her left arm.

So they start a conversation about their injuries. How many bruises doing sport, how many cuts making food, touch here, touch there... Everything feels natural. They laugh, they even tickle each other. And when their eyes meet, time stops.

Bora’s hand, already on Yoohyeon’s neck, moves to the back of her head, running the fingers through her hair. Slowly, she attracts the younger woman towards her. Meanwhile, Yoohyeon’s hand does the same with Bora’s hip.

They’re so close they can feel the warmth of their bodies. Both know what’s going to happen, and they can’t help but smile before their lips touch for the first time. Autumn starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
